1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two-fold four-wheel golf bag cart folding device and, in particular, to a device capable of pushing rear wheels towards front wheels to touch the ground simultaneously when a golf bag cart is folded, to skip additional steps of folding the front wheels and removing a golf bag. The invention prevents staining users and facilitates users to carry and move the golf cart, so that the golf bag and cart can be stored together to achieve the effect of a simple and convenient operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 1 to 3 for a conventional two-fold three-wheel golf bag cart, a handlebar of the golf bag cart can be folded downward without the need of removing a golf bag A, but the golf bag cart will fall backward. Thus, it is necessary to fold the front wheels before folding the whole golf bag cart in order to keep the cart standing. Therefore, a user has to bend or squat to fold (remove) the front wheels, not only causing complicated and inconvenient operations and poor postures, but also staining the user's body or clothes easily. Obviously, this conventional golf bag cart requires improvements.
With reference to FIGS. 4 and 5 for another conventional two-fold three-wheel golf bag cart, a handlebar of the golf bag cart can be folded downward without the need of removing a golf bag A, and the folded golf bag cart can stand without the need of folding the front wheel. However, the area of the bottom of the three-wheel golf bag cart is smaller than the four-wheel golf bag cart. Thus, the cart body may topple over easily when moving on a slope. Also, the weight of the golf bag at the front will press a lower supporting base against the ground and the golf bag cart stands after the golf bag cart is folded. As a result, the front and rear wheels cannot be used to push the golf bag cart by users. Obviously, this conventional golf bag cart also requires improvements.